


Illumi's Wedding

by ksatriabawangmerah



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Female Kurapika, Gen'ei Ryodan | Phantom Troupe Member Illumi Zoldyck, M/M, Mafia Boss Kurapika, Marriage, Pregnancy, dubious identity, or just an imposter?
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21966775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksatriabawangmerah/pseuds/ksatriabawangmerah
Summary: Killua dipanggil pulang untuk menghadiri pernikahan Illumi. Tapi alih-alih Hisoka, pengantinnya adalah seorang gadis, dan itu adalah ... Kurapika?!Tidak mungkin, kan? Dia pasti penipu yang mencuri wajah Kurapika, sedang Kurapika yang asli pasti tertawan di suatu tempat. Masalahnya, apa yang dia inginkan dengan menyelusup ke keluarga Zoldyck?
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika/Illumi Zoldyck, past Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, past Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Kudos: 6





	1. Gadis Berwajah Kurapika

“Killuaaaaaaa, angkat dooonggg...”

Bukan dering telepon yang tidak juga berhenti, tetapi keluhan Gon, yang membuat Killua berguling dari tidurnya dan meraih ponselnya yang digeletakkan di nakas samping tempat tidur, tanpa mengecek dulu nomor penelepon. Mungkin itu tindakan yang sangat bodoh dan sangat ceroboh, karena detik berikutnya, ia sungguh berharap lebih baik ia ikut ekspedisi ke Benua Gelap dan dimakan monster di sana ketimbang menerima telepon.

“Siapa?” tanya Gon setengah mengantuk, ketika sadar pemuda di sampingnya tidak lantas kembali tidur setelah menutup telepon. Tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban, ia pun bangkit seraya mengucek mata. Dilihatnya Killua tengah duduk tertegun membelakanginya.

“Killua?” dengan hati-hati ia menyentuh bahu pemuda itu. Bak mimpi buruk, Killua berbalik perlahan. Matanya benar-benar dicekam kengerian.

“Aku harus pulang,” katanya lamat-lamat. “Illumi akan menikah...”

* * *

“Kenapa aku harus menerima si badut mesum itu jadi kakak iparku?” itu kalimat pertama Killua, ketika akhirnya sampai di ruang makan tempat seluruh keluarga berkumpul. Seluruh keluarga, kecuali Alluka maksudnya, dan anehnya tanpa Illumi dan tunangannya.

“Jaga sikap, Killua!” omel ibunya. “Kenapa kau datang-datang sudah langsung marah-marah? Sini dulu peluk Mama...”

Memutar mata, Killua mendekat juga dan memeluk ibu yang entah sudah berapa tahun tidak ditemuinya. Wanita itu langsung bertingkah dramatis dan menciuminya, yang sungguh membuat Killua jengah, meski tidak berusaha keluar dari pelukan wanita itu.

“Jadi, kenapa kalian tiba-tiba menerima Hisoka?” ia mengulang lagi pertanyaannya, kali ini menujukannya pada ayahnya, yang dengan tenang duduk di kepala meja makan dengan mata tertutup dan tangan bersidekap.

“Siapa juga yang bilang sesuatu tentang Hisoka, bocah bodoh?” bukan ayahnya, tapi Milluki yang menjawab. “Berapa kali juga kubilang, mereka tidak ada hubungan apa-apa!”

Killua ingin memprotes. Jelas-jelas ia melihat sendiri badut itu memakai nama _Hisoka Zoldyck_ di paspornya, waktu ia dan Gon ketimpa sial harus bertemu makhluk itu dalam misi Hunter dua tahun lalu.

Dalam beberapa tahun terakhir, Killua dan Gon sudah beralih dari sekadar Rookie Hunter menjadi Temp Hunter, para hunter yang menangani tugas-tugas dari pemerintah dan asosiasi. Inilah ruginya punya teman di Zodiac. Saat seharusnya ia berasyik-asyik melanglang buana bersama Alluka, ia malah dipanggil untuk membantu, pakai alasan solidaritas lagi. Gon memang kelihatan tidak masalah dengan itu, walaupun yang namanya Temp Hunter banyak diejek macam-macam, mulai dari ‘kacung Asosiasi’ hingga ‘anjing pemerintah’. Dan selama Gon oke-oke saja, Killua juga tidak peduli dengan masalah image. Masalahnya, dalam misi seperti itu, seringkali ia jadi bertemu Hunter lain yang tidak ia ingin temui. Hisoka, misalnya.

Badut itu seperti biasa tidak menjawab jelas ketika ditanya, malah mengalihkan pembicaraan (baca: sengaja memancing amarah Killua) dengan memanggilnya “adik iparku yang manis” dalam nada super-sugestif yang memerindingkan bulu roma. Killua jelas sebisa mungkin menghindari kontak dengan Illumi, tapi ketika ia bertanya pada Milluki, kakaknya itu dengan tegas menyangkal kemungkinan hubungan antara Illumi dan Hisoka, mengatakan, “Tidak mungkin Papa memberi restu.”

Argumennya, bagaimanapun, tak bisa serta-merta menggugurkan kemungkinan Illumi dan Hisoka menikah di bawah tangan.

Killua menarik kursi yang disediakan untuknya—tepat di sebelah kiri kakeknya—dan mendudukkan diri.

“Oke, jadi siapa orang yang dibilang ‘calon suami Illumi’ ini?” ia berkata sinis, menyengajakan memberi tanda kutip pada kata ‘calon suami’. “Kriminal asal mana dia?”

“Calon istri, maksudmu?” kali ini ibunya yang menjawab, membuat Killua—yang sedang menyeruput air yang baru disajikan di hadapannya—tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk keras.

“Ca-calon istri?!”

“Kenapa?” dengus Milluki. “Tidak aneh, kan? Keluarga kita butuh penerus... Apalagi setelah kau sebagai pewaris tidak bertanggung jawab malah memilih cowok kampung...”

Milluki selalu mengejek Gon sebagai ‘cowok kampung’, ‘bocah udik’, dan lain sebagainya. Sebenarnya ia sudah benci Gon sejak dulu, sejak Gon ‘menculik’ Killua dari depan hidungnya. Kebencian itu berlipat ganda, sejak ia tahu adiknya menjalin hubungan dengan pemuda itu. Tapi kalau mau jujur, sebenarnya siapa yang lebih tepat disebut sebagai 'cowok kampung', Gon atau Milluki? Biar kata berasal dari pulau nun jauh di sana, setidaknya Gon sering melanglang buana. Nah, Milluki yang sehari-hari berdiam diri di atas gunung nun jauh dari mana-mana, apa tidak kurang pergaulan?

“Diam kau, Milluki!” bentak Killua. “Hubunganku dan Gon sama sekali bukan urusanmu!”

“Killua...,” peringat ayahnya yang sedari tadi hanya diam. Killua tahu ayahnya tak pernah ikut campur dalam keributan kecil antarsaudara kecuali jika itu sudah keterlaluan. Hanya karena ia menghormati ayahnya-lah, Killua menutup mulut.

Jadi Illumi ditunangkan, begitu? Untuk mendapatkan penerus? Huh, tipikal Illumi... Tentu saja Illumi si anak baik itu akan menurut, ia selalu menuruti semua perintah keluarganya, bukan begitu? Dia putra pertama yang sempurna dan selalu bertanggung jawab, tidak seperti Killua si pembangkang...

Ah, kalau begitu, apa mungkin nanti Illumi yang akan menggantikan ayahnya sebagai kepala keluarga Zoldyck?

“Oke, jadi dari keluarga pembunuh mana dia?” Killua mencoba bersikap lebih baik. Ayah dan ibunya sama-sama berasal dari keluarga pembunuh kelas atas. Jika pernikahan Illumi adalah pernikahan politik, sangat mungkin calon istrinya juga pembunuh. Terserahlah. Bagus begitu, berarti ia bisa benar-benar bebas.

“Dia bukan dari keluarga pembunuh, tapi patut diakui kemampuannya lumayan. Dia punya koneksi dan pengaruh yang sangat hebat di dunia bawah tanah,” kali ini ibunya yang menjawab. “Oh, dan dia juga sangat maniiiissss... Illumi memang tidak salah pilih calon istri.”

“Mungkin kau kenal? Kudengar ia pernah ikut ujian Hunter di tahun yang sama denganmu,” tambah Milluki.

Huh, tahun yang sama dengannya? Tahun yang mana? Perasaan tidak ada cewek yang lolos waktu ia gagal di tahun pertama ujiannya, dan di tahun berikutnya, ia adalah satu-satunya peserta yang lolos. Kalau begitu, paling-paling kemampuan cewek ini biasa-biasa saja...

Ah, tapi tadi ibunya bilang ia punya koneksi di dunia bawah tanah?

“Jangan bilang ... dia anggota Gen’ei Ryodan?”

Tentu saja tidak mungkin! Hahaha, setahu dia, tidak ada anggota Gen’ei Ryodan yang capek-capek ikut Ujian Hunter (selain Illumi, tentu, tapi dia tidak termasuk). Ah, tapi bisa jadi kan, dia mengaku-ngaku saja pernah ikut Ujian Hunter? Atau bisa jadi juga ia ikut Ujian Hunter dulu, gagal, baru setelah itu direkrut jadi anggota Ryodan. Yang agak sedikit mustahil sih, kalau ingat syarat berat untuk jadi anggota sindikat kriminal itu...

“Bukan, bukan...,” tepis ibunya. “Dia pewaris keluarga mafia terkenal dari Yorkshin. Keluarga Nostrade, kalau tidak salah?”

Keluarga Nostrade... Huh, bukannya itu keluarga yang pernah mempekerjakan Kurapika? Kepala keluarga Nostrade waktu itu memang pria tua paruh baya, tapi kalau tak salah Kurapika pernah cerita kalau ia punya anak gadis tunggal. Siapa namanya ya? Kalau tidak salah, huruf depannya N. Nano? Nine? Hmmm, rasanya sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan cahaya. Night? Nite? Neon? Ah, Neon!

Bhahaha... Illumi dan Neon... Pasti rumah mereka bakal jadi terang benderang...

Ah, bukan itu masalah utamanya. Illumi akan menikah dengan gadis itu? Bukannya dia sama sekali tidak punya kemampuan bertarung? Dia juga kan manja sekali, mana mungkin dia akan mampu bertahan di keluarga Zoldyck nanti?

Huh, jelas ini ada apa-apanya. Apa keluarganya berusaha mengikat diri dengan keluarga mafia dengan tujuan tertentu? Apa ada misi tersembunyi, atau semacamnya?

Kasihan sekali gadis ini...

Ah, apa Kurapika tahu soal ini? Mungkin tidak, mengingat dia mungkin sudah tidak bekerja di sana lagi. Sepulang dari Benua Gelap, Kurapika langsung mengundurkan diri dari Zodiac dan tidak pernah ketahuan juntrungannya. Hingga detik ini. Bahkan Leorio pun tidak pernah mendengar apapun darinya.

“Kalau bertemu dengannya, kau harus bersikap baik. Ingat itu, ya, Killua sayang... Hati perempuan itu sangat sensitif. Jangan sampai ia merasa tidak diterima, lalu jadi stress. Perasaan orang yang sedang hamil itu bisa mempengaruhi kondisi janinnya, lho....”

“Ja, janin?!”

“Uhm, kalau tidak salah, sekarang ia sedang hamil tiga bulan. Jadi sebentar lagi aku akan jadi calon neneeeeeekkk...,” ibunya memulai lagi aksi dramatisnya.

Astaga. Illumi bertindak sejauh itu? Memanfaatkan seorang gadis tak bersalah untuk sesuatu-entah-apa dan ... menghamilinya? Apa Illumi sedang menyelinap atau menyamar untuk menyelesaikan sebuah misi, lantas harus meniduri gadis ini?

Dan kenapa juga ia baru tahu? Tiga bulan, katanya?

“Tadi Ibu bilang pewaris keluarga Nostrade?”

“Ah, maaf, aku salah sebut. Maksudku kepala keluarga Nostrade.”

“‘Putri’ Nostrade, maksudnya?”

“Tidak, memang kepala keluarga. Ia juga satu dari Sepuluh Don, pada usia yang sedemikian muda. Benar-benar hebat...,” ibunya tampak terpesona, sementara Killua mengerung.

Oh, apa itu berarti Light Nostrade sudah mati? Apa mungkin Illumi mendapat tugas membunuh ayahnya? Apa gadis ini tahu soal itu?

Tapi kalau benar begitu, wajar jika Illumi bersikeras menikahi gadis ini. Bukan cuma urusan calon pewaris atau tanggung jawab. Kalau ia memang ada hubungan entah apa dengan gadis ini, tidak mungkin Hisoka akan tinggal diam. Dia pasti mengincar nyawa gadis malang ini sekaligus anak mereka. Satu-satunya tempat yang aman, satu-satunya tempat gadis ini masih punya kesempatan hidup, adalah di rumah keluarga Zoldyck.

Dari luar, Killua bisa mendengar suara langkah-langkah kaki dan suara pelan orang bercakap-cakap. Ada suara tawa yang renyah juga di antaranya. Seorang pelayan datang mengumumkan kedatangan “Tuan Muda Illumi dan calon istrinya”.

Pintu ruang makan terbuka, memperlihatkan Illumi—dengan pakaian ternecis sekaligus ternormal yang pernah Killua lihat: celana panjang navy dengan kemeja garis-garis lengan panjang, rambutnya yang panjang sepinggang diikat di tengkuk—di sisi seorang gadis yang tak pernah Killua lihat sebelumnya. Gadis itu sangat jauh dari image Neon Nostrade yang digambarkan Kurapika. Ia begitu anggun dan tenang, menguarkan aura penuh kewibawaan yang akan membuat siapapun menaruh hormat. Ia mengenakan busana sederhana namun berkelas—rok pensil sebetis dengan atasan blus yang agak longgar. Tangannya menggayuti lengan Illumi dengan mesra.

Oh ya, ia bukan lagi seorang gadis manja. Ia adalah kepala keluarga mafia, katanya.

Aneh, karena Killua merasakan sesuatu. Gadis itu berada dalam kondisi Zetsu yang sempurna, jadi benar kata ibunya—gadis ini pasti lumayan kuat. Meski ia tahu Neon adalah seorang jenius Nen, ia tak pernah menduga penguasaannya akan sehebat ini, terlebih ia pernah dengar dari Kurapika bahwa gadis itu kehilangan kekuatan Nen-nya, kemungkinan besar karena dicuri oleh si pemimpin Gen’ei Ryodan itu. Kemampuan Nen yang hilang memang sulit untuk kembali—Gon contohnya. Tapi gadis itu adalah jenius Nen, yang bahkan bisa menguasai kemampuan tersebut tanpa belajar, jadi siapa tahu aturan itu tak berlaku baginya, kan?

Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Killua terperangah. Ia tidak pernah mengenal Neon, kecuali dari cerita Kurapika. Tapi gadis ini ... bagaimanapun, ia merasa mengenalnya.

Ibunya langsung berseru senang melihat kedatangan mereka, berdiri dari kursi untuk menyambut keduanya. Gadis itu melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Illumi, menyambut ciuman dan pelukan sang ibu. Mereka saling bertukar basa-basi sedikit, lantas dengan dibimbing Kikyou, keduanya datang mendekat ke meja makan. Silva bangkit dari tempat duduknya, dan menuruti contohnya, seluruh anggota keluarga pun bangkit guna memberi salam.

“Nah, aku tahu kalian mungkin sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya, tapi biarkan aku memperkenalkan secara formal. Nona Nostrade, ini kepala keluarga kami, Silva Zoldyck, dan ayahnya, Zeno Zoldyck. Lantas ini adik-adik Illumi: Milluki, Killua, dan Kalluto.”

“Tidak usah memanggilku seperti itu, Ibu, bukankah kita keluarga?” ujar gadis itu, dan sesuatu dalam suaranya menghentak Killua. Ia pernah mendengar suara itu, ia _mengenal_ suara itu, tapi di mana? Dan ada sesuatu perasaan yang aneh...

Gadis itu mengedarkan pandangan, tersenyum dan memberi salam pada semua orang. Dari jauh, Killua mengernyitkan kening, berusaha mengenali gadis itu. Dia mengenakan makeup, dan dari sudut ini, rambut pirang panjangnya yang digerai bebas dengan ikal-ikal di bagian bawah agak menyarukan rupanya, tapi ya, rasanya ia mengenal wajah itu...

Seorang pelayan datang untuk mengantar Illumi dan calon istrinya ke tempat duduk yang disediakan bagi mereka, yang kebetulan adalah di samping Killua. Saat gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya dan menyapa Killua, saat itulah Killua terkesiap.

“Lama tidak jumpa, Killua...”

“Kurapika?!”

* * *

Apa ini lelucon?

Kurapika laki-laki! Ia yakin betul hal itu, ia pernah menjadi sahabatnya selama ... uhm, berapa tahun? Oke, mungkin kalau ditotal, mereka hanya beberapa bulan bersama, sewaktu Ujian Hunter dan di Yorkshin, tapi itu cukup untuk mengenalnya. Ia mungkin terlihat lembut dan feminin, tapi tak salah lagi, Kurapika itu laki-laki! Dan ia juga seorang Kurta, bukan putra mafia... Lantas kenapa sekarang, di hadapannya, ada seorang pewaris tunggal keluarga mafia, perempuan, yang mengusung wajahnya dengan nama Currapickt Nostrade?

Ia tidak mungkin Kurapika... Tidak, tidak, Killua sama sekali tidak menerima ini! Ia mungkin memiliki wajah Kurapika, tapi gerak-geriknya, sikapnya, suaranya, tawanya... Kurapika tidak mungkin bicara dengan suara semanis seperti itu, tertawa serenyah seperti itu, bersikap sefeminin itu... Lebih dari apapun, ia tidak mungkin bertunangan dengan Illumi, lebih lagi mengandung anaknya!

Mungkin itu yang membuatnya menguntit gadis itu, ketika ia pamit untuk pergi ke toilet.

Meski menyembunyikan diri, kelihatannya ia tak bisa menutupi keberadaannya, karena gadis itu langsung bertanya, “Ada apa, Killua?” ketika keluar bilik toilet dan mencuci tangannya di wastafel. Ia bahkan tidak menoleh ke arahnya.

Killua keluar dari persembunyiannya, memperlihatkan bayangannya di kaca wastafel.

“Siapa kau?”

Gadis berwajah Kurapika itu menyelesaikan mencuci tangan, lantas mengeringkannya. Ia tidak melepas kontak dengan bayangan mata Killua di cermin, ketika menjawab, “Lho? Aku kan Kurapika, masa kau tak kenal?”

“Jangan bohong! Kurapika laki-laki!”

“Oh ya? Bagaimana kau yakin? Seingatku aku tidak pernah memperlihatkan tubuhku?”

Killua menggeram. Gadis itu tak bereaksi, dengan tenangnya mengambil peralatan makeup dari tas kecil yang ditentengnya dan mengoleskan lipstik di bibirnya.

“Maaf jika aku memberi impresi yang salah, atau tidak pernah memberitahumu waktu itu,” katanya. “Waktu itu memang aku berpura-pura menjadi laki-laki. Kau tahu kan, sulit bagi perempuan seumurku dulu untuk bepergian jauh, apalagi sendirian? Aku sempat ditangkap oleh perompak dan dijual ke tempat pelacuran, lho, untung aku berhasil kabur.”

Killua tak menanggapi.

“Ah, sudah lama sekali ya...” ia berbalik. Tersenyum manis pada Killua, ia melanjutkan, “Oh ya, apa kabar Gon dan Leorio? Kudengar dari Illumi, kau sekarang tinggal bareng Gon ya? Selamat ya... Dari dulu aku menganggap kau dan Gon itu memang cocok sekali, lho... Siapa yang nembak duluan, omong-omong?”

“Soal aku dan Gon bukan urusanmu!”

“Astaga, kau kok galak begitu, sih? Aku kan bertanya baik-baik... Apa kau tidak menganggapku teman lagi?”

“Temanku adalah Kurapika! Bukan kau, dasar Penyaru!”

“Ah, omong-omong soal penyaru... Ingat tidak, waktu kau menawarkanku untuk membunuh si penyaru jelek itu di Tes Ketiga? Aku benar-benar masih sangat hijau saat itu, belum pernah sekalipun membunuh...,” ia menampakkan tawanya yang renyah. “Ah, juga waktu kau membantuku di Yorkshin... Kau tahu tidak, waktu kau dan Gon tertangkap oleh Ryodan, itu sebenarnya yang ada di sana bukan Hisoka, lho, tapi Illumi...”

“A-apa?”

Justru saat itu, Illumi muncul di lorong. “Ah, Killu, kau lihat Pika-chan?”

_Pika-chan?_

“Di sini, Illu...”

Si penyaru itu keluar toilet seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Melewati Killua, ia sempat-sempatnya menggamit tangan pemuda itu seraya berkata, “Nanti kita ngobrol lagi, ya. Aku senang sekali bisa menjadi kakak iparmu, Killu...” Kemudian tanpa mengindahkan Killua yang membeku, ia melangkah ke arah Illumi.

“Ngobrol apa kau tadi dengan adikku?” ia bisa mendengar Illumi bertanya. Ditangkapnya gadis itu menggeleng pelan, dan melingkarkan tangan dengan entengnya ke lengan Illumi.

“Hanya berbincang sedikit soal masa lalu,” katanya ringan.

“Oh... Kuharap Killua tidak bicara aneh-aneh.”

“Aneh-aneh apa? Killua kan temanku,” lagi-lagi ia memperdengarkan tawanya yang renyah. Killua bisa melihatnya menyandarkan kepalanya ke lengan Illumi dengan manja. Sangat-bukan-Kurapika.

Killua sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia percaya.

* * *

Mereka kembali ke ruang makan, karena rupanya acara makan malam yang sebenarnya akan segera dimulai. Sembari pelayan mengedarkan menu demi menu, pembicaraan mengalir.

“Nah, Nona Nostrade, coba ceritakan soal dirimu,” Silva membuka pembicaraan.

“Ayah, tak perlu memanggilku resmi begitu... Panggil saja aku Pika,” ujar gadis itu, sementara memotong steak di hadapannya. Dari dulu pun Kurapika selalu membawakan diri dengan sopan, tapi gadis ini berada pada tingkat yang berbeda. Gaya makannya begitu anggun dan berkelas, sama sekali tidak canggung. Sungguh aneh untuk seorang pemuda dari dusun terpencil. Tapi yang di hadapannya memang bukan Kurapika si pemuda Kurta, tapi Currapickt Nostrade, seorang putri kelas atas.

“Baiklah, Pika,” sang ayah mengoreksi dengan nada sayang. Dia kelihatan senang dipanggil ‘Ayah’, aneh sekali. “Illumi bilang kau berasal dari Lukso?”

“Ah ya, aku dari Suku Kurta, di Provinsi Lukso. Tapi aku sudah pergi dari sukuku sejak usiaku 12 tahun.”

“Kudengar Suku Kurta sudah musnah?”

“Betul,” ada nada sedih yang Killua kenal tersirat dari satu kata itu. “Sukuku dibantai sekitar 13 tahun lalu. Aku adalah satu-satunya yang tersisa.”

“Dan kau berusaha membalas dendam pada pembunuh mereka dan mendapatkan kembali mata saudara-saudaramu, begitu?” dari caranya bicara, kelihatannya ayahnya sudah menggali mengenai masa lalu Kurapika. Berarti pembicaraan ini cuma basa-basi. Atau konfirmasi, tepatnya. “Kuanggap kau sudah berhasil mendapatkan semuanya?”

“Ya, berkat Illumi...,” ia menoleh pada Illumi dan meremas tangannya dengan penuh cinta. “Illumi membantuku mengumpulkan mata mereka semua dan memberi pemakaman yang layak. Untuk itu, tak cukup rasanya aku berterima kasih...”

“Ah, Anata... Apa ini waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakan hal tidak enak begitu?” Kikyou menyela. “Daripada begitu, coba ceritakan pertemuanmu dengan Illumi... Kudengar dari Illumi, kalian bertemu waktu Ekspedisi ke Benua Gelap? Kau adalah salah satu Zodiac, kalau tak salah?”

“Ah, ya... Saat itu aku jadi pengawal salah satu pangeran Kakin, Pangeran Wobble... Illumi dan Kalluto kebetulan naik kapal yang sama. Tapi itu bukan kali pertama aku bertemu Illumi. Kami bertemu waktu Ujian Hunter, benar kan, Sayang?” sumpah Killua bergidik mendengar kata itu, “Ah, di situ juga aku bertemu Killua...” ia menoleh pada Killua dengan senyumnya yang mampu meluluhkan batu.

“Oh ya... Kau teman Killua, kan?”

“Benar. Tapi sayang sekali, sepertinya Killua sudah tidak mengenaliku lagi...,” ia mengucapkan kata terakhir dengan sedih. “Salahku juga, aku terlalu hanyut dalam tujuanku saat itu, sehingga tidak pernah benar-benar menjaga pertemananku yang berharga...”

“Ah ya, aku baru ingat,” seru Kikyou. “Kau pernah ke sini ya, bersama teman-teman Killua waktu itu? Kau yang pakai baju tradisional itu, kan? Kukira kau anak laki-laki...”

Gadis itu mengangguk dengan rona merah mewarnai pipinya. “Benar, saat itu aku memang sedikit ... um, tomboy?”

Tomboy bukan kata yang tepat. Dia berubah jadi orang lain. Killua benar-benar tak mengenalinya!

“Kau juga ikut berlatih untuk membuka Gerbang Penguji, kan?” Silva melanjutkan.

“Aku waktu itu hanya bisa membuka gerbang pertama,” gadis itu merendah. “Itu pun bersama teman-temanku, jadi tak bisa dibilang membanggakan.”

“Ah, tapi Kurapika benar-benar kuat...” Kalluto ikut menambahkan. “Ia mengalahkan Uvogin.”

Implikasi kalimat itu sesaat menghentak Killua. Benar, Kurapika dan Gen’ei Ryodan tidak akur. Membalas dendam pada Gen’ei Ryodan adalah misi hidup Kurapika. Dan bukannya Killua tidak tahu bahwa baik Illumi maupun Kalluto adalah juga anggota Gen’ei Ryodan... Mereka berdua mungkin tidak ada waktu Pembantaian Suku Kurta, jadi boleh jadi Kurapika tidak mengincar mereka. Tapi mereka sudah bertahun-tahun aktif sebagai anggota Gen’ei Ryodan. Kalluto, khususnya, yang sudah terlibat bahkan sejak usia sangat muda. Jadi mengapa Kurapika sampai berakhir bersama Illumi, bahkan tadi ia bilang Illumi membantunya mencari mata keluarganya?

Ah, apa Illumi juga membantunya membalas dendam? Mengkhianati kelompoknya sendiri?

Yang berarti membunuh keluarga kedua Kalluto, kan? Kalau begitu, bagaimana hubungan Kalluto dan Kurapika?

“Uvogin itu ... siapa?” tanya Milluki.

“Anggota Gen’ei Ryodan yang katanya badannya paling besar dan paling kuat,” jawab Kalluto tenang sambil mengiris steak. “Aku juga tidak tahu detailnya, itu terjadi sebelum aku bergabung dengan Ryodan. Tapi dulu Kurapika dan Ryodan sempat ... bersitegang, begitulah.”

‘Bersitegang’, satu lagi kata yang terlampau lunak untuk menggambarkan frasa ‘saling benci hingga berhasrat saling membunuh’.

“Ah, masa laluku memang tidak bisa dibilang membanggakan,” ujar gadis berwajah Kurapika di sampingnya, “Aku begitu terbutakan oleh amarah dan dendam. Tapi itu sudah masa lalu. Sekarang aku ingin fokus pada hal-hal yang positif dalam hidupku. Dan itu adalah juga karena Illumi,” ia kembali meremas tangan Illumi, kali ini bahkan menoleh memandang Illumi. “Aku hanya ingin anakku tumbuh dalam lingkungan yang penuh cinta, bukan dendam...”

Tak bisa tidak, Killua menangkap tangan gadis itu bergerak ke arah perutnya, mengelusnya dengan penuh rasa sayang. Dan juga Illumi, yang kini menoleh ke arah gadis itu. Wajah Illumi jelas terlihat oleh Killua kini, dan sungguh apa yang ada di sana adalah hal yang tak pernah dilihat Killua seumur hidup. Karena mata yang biasanya tanpa ekspresi itu mendadak terlihat begitu teduh dan penuh cinta kala memandang gadis di sampingnya. Ia bahkan menyunggingkan senyum—senyum!—yang sungguh membuat Killua seakan terlontar ke dunia lain.

Ini benar-benar absurd! Ia pasti mimpi! Ya, ini pasti mimpi! Saat ini sesungguhnya ia sedang ada di Whale Island, di samping Gon, hanyut dalam mimpi buruk yang sangat aneh. Beberapa detik lagi pasti weker di sisi tempat tidur mereka akan berdering dan ia akan bangun. Gon pasti akan mengatainya bodoh, jika ia menceritakan mimpinya nanti. Lalu mereka akan tertawa atas semua kekonyolan ini.

Ya, pasti begitu!

Dari sisi sana, ia bisa mendengar Kikyou bersorak antusias, mengatakan, “Ooh, betapa romantisnyaaa!” dengan nada berbunga-bunga.

“Omong-omong soal romantis,” Milluki ikut bicara, “Kapan rencananya pernikahan kalian?”

“Ah ya, soal itu...,” gadis di sebelahnya tampak menoleh pada Illumi. Yang sepertinya menjadi kode bagi Illumi untuk menyumbang suara.

“Itu yang ingin kami bicarakan sebenarnya. Kami berniat untuk menyelenggarakan pernikahan di Lukso.”

“Lukso?”

“Tepatnya di kampung halaman Kurapika.”

“Kenapa? Bukannya sudah tidak ada siapapun di sana?”

“Ah, benar... Tapi di sana seluruh keluargaku dimakamkan,” jawab gadis itu. “Aku mungkin sudah belasan tahun tidak tinggal di sana, boleh dibilang rumahku adalah di Yorkshin. Tapi aku tidak bisa melupakan asal-usulku. Adalah tradisi bagi kami para gadis Kurta untuk menikah di bawah pohon keramat, tempat leluhur kami bersemayam. Aku tahu ini akan sangat merepotkan, tapi pernikahan adalah hal sakral yang terjadi sekali seumur hidup, jadi akan sangat membahagiakanku jika kami diperkenankan melangsungkan pernikahan dengan adat Kurta.”

Kikyou dan Silva tampak saling berpandangan. Lalu Silva yang bicara, “Tentu, tidak masalah.”

“Ah ya, mumpung ada Killua di sini,” kali ini Illumi yang bicara. “Kami ingin membicarakan mengenai masa depan kami, tepatnya masa depan anak kami.”

Oh, apa ini saatnya Illumi mendeklarasikan niatnya untuk mengambil alih keluarga Zoldyck? Bagus, ini satu-satunya saat yang dinantikan Killua dari semua prosesi aneh ini. Ia menegakkan tubuh, menanti dengan wajah tegang.

Kedua pasangan itu saling berpandangan sesaat. Terlihat gadis itu kembali meremas tangan Illumi, seakan menguatkannya untuk melanjutkan.

“Aku memutuskan untuk mengambil nama Nostrade,” ujarnya kemudian, yang membuat semua orang terperangah.

“Eh?” Kikyou tampak tak bisa berkata-kata. “Bukannya kau akan masuk ke keluarga Zoldyck?”

“Merupakan suatu kehormatan untukku,” gadis itu tersenyum anggun. “Tapi saat ini aku punya kewajiban sebagai kepala keluarga Nostrade. Aku banyak berhutang budi pada mendiang ayah angkatku, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan keluarga Nostrade begitu saja.”

“Juga merupakan tradisi, bagi keluarga Zoldyck yang bukan penerus untuk meninggalkan rumah,” sambung Illumi. “Aku tidak ingin terkesan berambisi untuk merebut hak Killua.”

Killua ingin bilang, “Ambil saja, aku tidak butuh!” tapi sayangnya keburu keduluan Milluki.

“Killua sudah tidak memenuhi syarat jadi pewaris, sejak ia memilih bocah udik itu!”

“Milluki!” seruan itu, sayangnya, tidak keluar dari Killua, melainkan dari ayahnya. “Bersikap sopan di depan tamu! Kau juga, Killua!” ia beralih pada Killua, yang saat itu sudah mengeluarkan cakarnya, siap menyerang Milluki. “Dilarang berkelahi di meja makan! Kau tahu kan?”

Mendengus, Killua menyarungkan cakarnya. Ia baru sadar kalau tadi itu ia sudah berdiri, jadi ia menenangkan dirinya dan kembali duduk.

“Kuharap kau memaafkan kekuranganku dalam mendidik anak-anakku, Kurapika,” ujar ayahnya. “Nah, silakan lanjutkan.”

“Ah iya, tidak apa-apa,” gadis itu—Killua menolak menyebutnya Kurapika—menoleh sekilas pada Killua, lantas kembali menghadap Silva. Suaranya tenang, tapi juga penuh otoritas, ketika melanjutkan, “Kami akan tinggal di sini hingga anak kami lahir, tapi setelah itu kami akan kembali ke Yorkshin. Tentu saja Illumi tidak akan meninggalkan kewajibannya sebagai anggota keluarga Zoldyck, jadi Ayah tak perlu khawatir.”

“Lantas bagaimana dengan pewaris selanjutnya?” Milluki masih mencecar.

“Milluki...”

“Tapi Papa, kekhawatiranku bukan tanpa alasan, kan? Killua tidak tertarik dengan perempuan, jadi bagaimana masa depan keluarga Zoldyck?”

“Milluki ada benarnya, Anata...,” ibunya ikut bicara. “Killua sudah hampir 20, sudah saatnya dia mengambil tanggung jawabnya sebagai kepala keluarga. Tapi kalau dia menolak menghasilkan keturunan, dan anak Illumi juga menjadi seorang Nostrade...”

“Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Gon untuk menikahi cewek tidak jelas, kalau itu maksudmu!” Killua menggeram.

“Killua, jika kau tidak bisa jaga sikap, silakan kembali ke kamarmu!”

“Ah, jika aku boleh bicara, Ayah...,” gadis berwajah Kurapika itu angkat suara. “Di masa kini ada banyak cara untuk mendapatkan anak, tidak harus menikah... Malah dengan teknologi terkini bayi tabung, juga dimungkinkan rekayasa genetika, sehingga anak yang dihasilkan nanti bisa memenuhi kriteria untuk menjadi pewaris keluarga Zoldyck,” ia tersenyum. “Jika Ayah khawatir akan ada kekosongan calon penerus atau generasi Zoldyck berikutnya, hingga Killua memutuskan untuk memiliki anak pada saatnya nanti, kami tidak berkeberatan jika anak kami dididik dengan cara keluarga Zoldyck.”

Itu artinya dia tidak masalah anaknya nanti menjadi pembunuh? Gadis ini jelas bukan Kurapika! Kurapika yang ia kenal selalu terperangah kalau mendengar latihan macam apa yang pernah ia jalani dulu, dan selalu menyebut itu ‘kekerasan terhadap anak’ atau semacamnya. Tidak mungkin ia merelakan anaknya sendiri menempuh takdir seperti itu.

“Jadi kau juga tidak keberatan jika anakmu jadi pewaris keluarga Zoldyck selanjutnya?”

“Hanya sebagai pewaris cadangan, tentu,” katanya. “Dan hanya jika Killua tidak memiliki keturunan. Tapi aku ragu ia akan memiliki karakteristik genetik yang dibutuhkan untuk menjadi pewaris yang sesungguhnya.”

Itu pasti maksudnya semua karakteristik albinonya. Jujur Killua tidak tahu kenapa seorang pewaris Zoldyck harus memiliki rambut putih, atau mengapa rambut putih diidentikkan dengan potensi kekuatan yang besar. Yang jelas itu adalah kutukan, bukan anugerah.

“Sebenarnya tidak terlalu masalah. Genetika hanya syarat tambahan, yang utama adalah masalah potensi kekuatan.”

Gadis itu mengangguk. “Tapi tentu saja, jika Killua memiliki anak nantinya, kami berharap anak kami bisa kembali menjadi pewaris keluarga Nostrade. Tentu saja, jika Killua ternyata tidak ingin memiliki anak, hak waris keluarga Nostrade akan jatuh pada anak kedua kami.”

“Aku tidak bisa menjawab saat ini,” ucap Silva kemudian. “Tapi akan kupertimbangkan.”

“Terima kasih, Ayah.”

“Ah, malam ini kalian akan tinggal di sini, kan?” Kikyou tampak berusaha menenangkan suasana yang agak tegang. Melihat gadis itu tersenyum, ia menepuk tangan dan berseru riang, “Bagus! Kalian bisa pakai kamar Illumi. Ah ya, Pika-chan, bagaimana dengan detail untuk pernikahanmu? Kau sudah pesan gaun pengantin?”

Selanjutnya pembicaraan mengarah pada tetek-bengek pernikahan. Killua tidak banyak menangkap, kecuali bahwa Kalluto akan menjadi pembawa bunga. Selebihnya? Entahlah.

Sepanjang sisa makan malam, Killua mendaratkan perhatiannya pada gadis itu. Di balik sikapnya yang anggun dan tutur katanya yang manis, ia menguarkan aura otoritas yang tak bisa dibantah. Memang sepertinya dalam dinamika hubungannya dengan Illumi, ialah yang memegang peran dominan. Illumi adalah pendampingnya, dan bukan sebaliknya. Wajar, jika ia adalah kepala keluarga sebuah klan mafia kenamaan, dan juga salah satu dari Sepuluh Don. Kurapika yang ia kenal dulu juga memiliki bakat kepemimpinan, walau di geng kecil mereka, lebih banyak Gon yang menyetir mereka ke sana-sini. Killua sendiri tidak merasa ia benar-benar punya bakat untuk memimpin. Jadi kenapa juga ia tak menyerahkan kepemimpinan keluarga Zoldyck pada Nyonya dan Tuan Nostrade?

Ha, tapi menjadi kepala keluarga Zoldyck memang tidak butuh jiwa kepemimpinan. Mereka adalah pembunuh bayaran, bukan politikus. Tentu saja seumur hidup, mereka akan menerima perintah orang lain. Itu kan bisnis mereka.

Ah, tadi bukankah gadis itu bilang ia tak ingin mengemban nama keluarga Zoldyck?

Lantas apa sesungguhnya alasannya masuk ke keluarga Zoldyck? Benarkah karena ia tulus mencintai Illumi?

* * *


	2. Kecurigaan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siapa sebenarnya si penyaru yang mengambil wajah Kurapika ini? Akankah telepon dengan Gon dan Leorio membawa Killua menuju titik terang, atau justru sebaliknya?

“Seseorang yang mengaku sebagai Kurapika akan menikah dengan Illumi?!”

Wajar kalau Gon tidak percaya, ketika ia mengabarkannya lewat ponsel. Ponsel, karena telepon rumah sudah pasti dibajak para pelayan. Bukan berarti kamarnya takkan disadap, sih… Tapi untuk masalah ini, ia percaya Milluki tidak ingin mendengar percakapannya dengan Gon, dan sudah mematikan kamera atau penyadap suara apapun di kamarnya sejak sekitar setengah jam lalu. Cuma itu alasannya menghabiskan sekitar seperempat jam pertama untuk _phone sex,_ dan baru masuk ke topik utama setelah memastikan mengeluarkan desahan dan erangan yang membuat siapapun malu.

Killua mengangguk. Tapi sadar bahwa Gon takkan mungkin melihat anggukannya, ia menambahkan, “Dia juga mengandung anak Illumi.”

“Anak?! Dia perempuan?! Kurapika perempuan?!”

“Dia belum tentu Kurapika, Gon.”

“Maksudmu ada orang yang mencuri wajah Kurapika? Bagaimana bisa?”

“Ada banyak cara untuk menyerupai orang lain, Gon. Operasi plastik, kemampuan nen... Illumi saja bisa menyamar jadi orang lain, pakai jarumnya.”

“Tapi kaubilang tadi ia punya ingatan sebagai Kurapika?”

“Ingatan juga bisa dicuri.”

“Jadi menurutmu, dia memang bukan Kurapika?”

“Banyak kemungkinan, sebenarnya. Satu, dia menyamar sebagai Kurapika, mendekati Illumi entah dengan alasan apa. Dua, dia boneka Illumi, atau minimal dia suruhan Illumi, yang mengambil wajah Kurapika entah dengan alasan apa. Tiga, dia memang benar-benar Kurapika, yang entah bagaimana berada dalam pengaruh entah-apa hingga bisa-bisanya jatuh cinta pada Illumi. Empat, dia memang Kurapika, dan dia mendekati Illumi dengan suatu tujuan.”

“Tujuan? Tujuan apa?”

“Nah, itu dia yang aku tidak tahu. Tapi aneh sekali, jika ia memang ingin mempenetrasi keluarga Zoldyck, kenapa juga ia menolak menggunakan nama Zoldyck?”

“Dia menolak mengganti namanya menjadi Zoldyck?”

“Ya, katanya dia tidak ingin terkesan seolah Illumi ingin merebut hakku atau semacamnya. Berhubung putranya nanti adalah cucu pertama keluarga, dan aku tidak akan punya anak, sangat wajar jika anaknyalah nanti yang jadi kandidat utama calon pewaris. Tapi tidak, dia cuma bilang bersedia menjadikan anaknya pewaris cadangan, bahkan berani menyarankan pada Ayah untuk membuatku menjalani program bayi tabung.”

“Bayi tabung? Apa itu?”

“Intinya agar aku punya keturunan...”

“Apaaa?! Kau mau menghamili cewek lain, Killuaaa?” Gon terdengar meratap.

“Bukan ‘cewek lain’, cukup ‘cewek’, kesannya kok jadi kau cewekku, sih?” gerutu Killua.

Terdengar tawa kecil di ujung sana. “Tapi benar, kau mau menghamili perempuan cuma untuk mendapatkan anak?” suara Gon kembali sendu.

“Bukan berarti aku akan tidur dengannya, tentu! Bayi tabung itu ... um, yah, intinya dokter akan mengambil spermaku, membuatnya membuahi sel telur di tabung petri di laboratorium, kemudian menanamkannya di uterus seorang ibu surogasi. Kalau tak salah begitu?”

“Ibu surogasi itu apa?”

“Intinya sih dia yang akan mengandung anakku nanti.”

“Oh, jadi bayi yang lahir nanti separuhnya adalah anaknya?”

“Bisa iya dan bisa tidak. Bisa jadi spermaku nanti dipakai membuahi sel telurnya, bisa juga hanya pakai rahimnya saja, tapi pakai sel telur donatur lain. Begitu.”

Terdengar jeda panjang, jadi sepertinya Gon sedang konslet dan berasap di ujung sana. Dalam hati Killua mengeluh. Susah memang punya pacar dengan otak pas-pasan. Tapi justru otak pas-pasan Gon yang kadang (baca: sering) menelurkan ide brilian yang tak terpikirkan Killua, dan bahkan seringkali menyelamatkan mereka. Jadi saat ini ia hanya bisa diam dan menunggu.

“Tapi Killua, kalau ia bukan Kurapika dengan tujuan mempenetrasi keluargamu, kenapa ia harus mengambil wajah Kurapika?" Gon kelihatannya menganggap masalah bayi tabung terlalu berat untuknya saat ini, dan memutuskan lebih baik membahas urusan si Kurapika-palsu. Baguslah. "Dan kenapa juga harus perempuan?”

Sejujurnya, itu juga pertanyaannya. “Aku tidak tahu,” jawab Killua.

Hening lagi dari ujung sana. Killua memperhatikan langit-langit kamarnya, menghitung bintang-bintang flourescent yang sudah tak lagi menyala yang menempel di sana.

“Lantas bagaimana dengan Hisoka?” terdengar suara Gon.

“Kenapa Hisoka?”

“Lho, bukannya mereka menikah?”

“Ah, soal itu...,” Killua berguling, “Kata Illumi mereka sudah bercerai.”

“Cerai? Gara-gara Kurapika?”

“Entahlah, aku tidak tanya detail.”

“Tapi dua tahun lalu kan, waktu kita bertemu Hisoka, mereka masih menikah?”

“Entahlah. Yang jelas katanya Hisoka marah sekali. Dia mengincar cewek yang mirip Kurapika ini.”

“Mengincar?”

“Ya. Makanya itu dia tinggal di sini dulu, setidaknya sampai anaknya lahir nanti. Ah, tapi ia ingin menikah di tanah kelahirannya, jadi sepertinya nanti kita bakal ke sana.”

“Kita?”

“Iya lah, kau kan pasanganku. Mungkin juga nanti Leorio diundang.” Makin banyak orang makin baik, sebenarnya. Anggap saja _bodyguard_.

“Leorio diundang?” serius deh si Gon ini, mau sampai kapan sih ia mengulangi kata-kata Killua?

“Ya jelas diundang lah. Mereka kan sahabat. Kalaupun ini orang cuma pura-pura jadi Kurapika, pasti akan mencurigakan jika tidak mengundang semua teman-temannya, jadi pasti ia mengundang Leorio.”

“Eh, tapi mereka kan mantan... Apa tidak kasihan Leorio?”

“Eh? Mantan? Kapan?”

“Lho, masa kau tidak tahu, Killua? Leorio kan cerita, waktu di kapal Black Whale, mereka sempat jadian sebentar. Mereka langsung putus sekembalinya dari Benua Gelap.”

“Hah? Betulan?”

“Iya! Kan waktu itu Leorio datang, curhat, nangis-nangis... Kurapika menghilang empat tahun lalu, sepulangnya dari Benua Gelap, kan? Leorio bilang mereka bertengkar hebat, lalu Kurapika langsung cabut dari Zodiac dan tidak pernah menghubungi Leorio lagi.”

“Aku tidak ingat,” aku Killua. Jujur saja, ia tidak pernah ingat apapun yang diceritakan Leorio, apalagi kalau orang itu sudah datang untuk menghabiskan persediaan alkohol di bar Mito-san. Mungkin karena berbeda dengan Gon yang bersikukuh tidak minum karena merasa masih di bawah umur, Killua juga ikut mabuk bersama Leorio.

“Nah, terus kenapa mereka bertengkar? Kau ingat?” tanyanya.

“Tidak, sih... Kau tahu, Leorio kalau mabuk suka mengoceh tidak jelas. Suaranya seperti kumur-kumur.”

Hhhh, tidak ada petunjuk, kalau begitu.

“Ah, kalau begitu sudahan dulu ya, Gon. Aku mau menelepon Leorio.”

“Ah, Killua...”

“Kenapa?”

“Um, kapan kau pulang?”

“Tidak tahu, sih. Kenapa?”

“Eh, kau tidak akan mendadak dinikahkan dengan cewek entah-mana kan?”

Astaga.

Killua menghabiskan waktu lima menit berikutnya untuk meyakinkan Gon, bahwa tidak, ia tidak akan ditunangkan dan kalaupun iya, ia lebih baik selamanya jadi buronan—seperti selama ini—ketimbang menikah dengan cewek manapun yang dipilihkan orangtuanya. Yang sebenarnya sudah ada, kalau mau jujur, hanya saja ia tidak mau mengatakannya pada Gon. Gon selalu sensitif dan kelewat merasa tidak aman setiap bicara soal Killua dan masa depannya sebagai calon kepala keluarga Zoldyck, sampai taraf yang membuat Killua merasa tidak nyaman. Akhirnya, setelah habis-habisan merayu dan menenangkan pemuda itu—yang nada suaranya agak setengah menangis—ia bisa juga meyakinkan Gon untuk menutup telepon dan beralih menelepon Leorio.

* * *

“Apa? Ada orang yang mengaku-ngaku Kurapika bertunangan dengan Illumi?!”

Kenapa juga reaksi Leorio sama seperti reaksi Gon? Ah, tapi bukan itu masalahnya kini.

“Ya, aku curiga pada orang ini. Makanya aku ingin bertanya, Leorio, apa Kurapika benar laki-laki?”

“Kenapa kau tanya begitu?”

“Masalahnya orang ini perempuan! Dia bahkan sedang hamil tiga bulan.”

“Apaaaaa?!”

“Ya, kau tidak salah dengar. Dia bilang dulu dia menyamar jadi laki-laki karena urusan keamanan. Aku tidak percaya, tentu. Aku yakin dia penipu, masalahnya aku tidak punya bukti. Kudengar dari Gon, kalian pernah pacaran, kan?”

Jeda lumayan lama hingga akhirnya Leorio menjawab, pelan, “Kurapika laki-laki...”

“Betulan?”

“Iya. Uhm, sepertinya.”

“Lho, kok kau seperti tidak yakin begitu, sih?”

“Masalahnya aku belum pernah melakukan apa-apa dengan Kurapika!”

Kali ini giliran otak Killua yang konslet.

“Haaaaaaahhhh???”

“Kenapa sih, kau itu?” terdengar protes dari ujung sana. “Memangnya aneh ya, kami tidak pernah melakukan apa-apa?”

“Ya aneh lah! Kita bicara soal kau, cowok paling mesum nomor dua sesudah Hisoka.”

“Hei!”

“Belum lagi kalian terkurung di kapal yang sama selama berbulan-bulan!”

“Lalu? Banyak kejadian, tahu! Kami juga sama-sama sibuk! Cheadle mengerjaiku habis-habisan di klinik, Kurapika menghadapi ancaman pembunuhan untuk Pangeran Wobble... Wuah, pokoknya hectic, deh! Mana ada waktu untuk begituan!”

“Tapi serius? Kalian tidak pernah melakukan apa-apa? Minimal _handjob_ , lah...”

“Ummmm...”

“Aku bukan Gon, Leorio. Kau tidak perlu pakai sensor-sensoran denganku.”

”Ummmm...”

_“Well?”_

“Uh,” Leorio tampaknya selesai dengan perang batinnya dan menjawab, “Kami hanya sempat ... uh, berciuman.”

“Lalu?”

“Ummm, aku pernah agak ... gerepe-gerepe sedikit...”

“Lalu?”

“Um, aku memang merasakan sedikit ... uh, bagian ‘itu’. Cuma dari luar, tentu. Tapi dia langsung melepas kontak. Sejak saat itu dia agak menghindar, dan bilang tidak siap untuk tahap selanjutnya. Jadi aku juga tidak memaksa.”

“Kau yakin kau merasakan bagian itu?”

“Ummmm...”

“Jadi bagaimana? Ya atau tidak?”

“Ummm, sejujurnya aku juga tidak yakin... Maksudku, dia bawa pistol, kan?”

“Ya mana ada orang bawa pistol di selangkangan!”

“Tapi masalahnya aneh. Maksudku, aku waktu itu tidak pengalaman dengan cowok, ya... Kurapika itu cowok pertamaku. Setelahnya juga aku belum pernah punya cowok sampai tingkat serius, jadi aku tidak bisa membandingkan juga. Tapi aku kan punya milikku sendiri, ya... Nah, itu rasanya ... beda.”

Killua memutar bola mata. “Ya antara pegang punya sendiri dengan pegang punya orang lain beda lah... Sudutnya saja beda. Ukurannya, kelengkungannya...” Hah, seolah-olah ia ahli. Sejauh ini, satu-satunya laki-laki yang pernah disentuhnya hanya Gon. Tapi kalau dibandingkan dengan Leorio si playboy mata keranjang itu, dalam hal ini ia lebih ahli.

Mungkin ia kebanyakan omong, karena Leorio terdengar panik.

“Oke, oke, aku mengerti, tidak usah dijelaskan detail. Hmmm, pokoknya beda, lah. Bagaimana bilangnya, ya?”

“Tidak natural?”

“Hmmm...”

“Apa menurutmu memang ada kemungkinan Kurapika aslinya perempuan yang menyamar jadi laki-laki? Mungkin ia pakai sesuatu di celananya? Untuk menghindari cowok iseng yang masih mengira dia perempuan, misalnya?”

“Hmmmmm...”

“Leorio!”

“Aku tidak tahu. Sumpah aku tidak tahu. Maaf, Killua.”

Hhhh... Kenapa jadi mentok begini, sih?

“Lalu? Kau tahu siapa lagi yang mungkin pernah jadi pacar Kurapika?”

“Bagaimana caranya aku tahu itu, Killua?!” suara Leorio agak frustrasi. Kalau begitu memang ini jalan buntu.

“Oh, satu lagi. Kata Gon kalian pernah bertengkar lalu putus, kan? Boleh aku tahu kenapa?”

Leorio tak menjawab. Killua menunggu, tapi setelah sekitar semenit belum juga ada jawaban, ia pun menyerah.

“Kalau masalah pribadi, tidak apa-apa jika kau tak bilang.”

“...”

“Leorio?”

“Ah, maaf. Aku hanya sedikit ... um, shock?”

“Aku juga...”

Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat, tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan. Ketika berikutnya Leorio membuka mulut, suaranya terdengar sendu.

“Ah, sudah empat tahun... Aku pikir aku tidak akan pernah bertemu dengannya lagi... Aku sudah menyerah, kupikir ia sudah tenang...”

Meski tidak mengerti apa yang Leorio maksud, Killua tak bertanya.

“Um, Killua, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?”

“Ya?”

“Bagaimana ... dia?”

“Um, maksudmu bagaimana kesanku terhadap dia?” Cantik, anggun, sangat mirip Kurapika. “Mencurigakan.” Terlalu memperlihatkan cintanya pada Illumi sampai Killua yakin itu pura-pura. “Aku yakin ia punya maksud tidak baik.”

“Bukan, maksudku bagaimana keadaannya? Apa dia baik-baik saja?”

“Haaaaahhh?”

“Aku kangen sekali pada Kurapika, tahu, Killua. Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya.”

“Tapi yang ini belum tentu Kurapika. Bisa jadi ia cuma penipu.”

“Aku tahu...”

“Tapi bagaimanapun kau ingin bertemu dengannya?”

“Iya...”

“Hhh, dasar. Ya sudah, kebetulan. Kau mau kan kalau nanti diundang ke pernikahan Illumi? Sekalian, mungkin kau bisa menilai apa ia benar-benar Kurapika atau bukan.”

“Kapan?”

“Sebulan lagi, kalau tak salah. Acaranya di desa Kurta. Nanti akomodasi dan sebagainya kami yang tanggung.”

Lagi-lagi tidak terdengar suara apapun di ujung sana.

“Aku mengerti, jika kau tidak mau datang...,” ujar Killua buru-buru. Tapi mendengarnya, Leorio cepat membalas.

“Ah, kata siapa? Sudah kubilang tadi aku ingin bertemu dengannya, jadi aku pasti datang! Lagipula, Kurapika mungkin mengundangku langsung, kan? Mungkin ia ingin aku jadi _best man?_ ”

“Jangan terlalu berharap. Acaranya pakai adat Kurta. Mungkin tidak ada _best man_ segala. Kalaupun ada, mungkin dia tidak akan memintamu, kan? Siapa tahu ia meminta temannya di mafia itu... Siapa namanya?”

Tiba-tiba satu ide mendadak tercetus di benak Killua.

“Leorio!”

“Ya?”

“Kau kenal teman Kurapika, kan? Cewek pemusik itu? Um... Shakuhachi... Shamisen...”

“Senritsu?”

“Ah ya, itu! Senritsu! Kau punya nomornya?”

“Ya, tapi ia sudah tidak kerja di mafia lagi...”

“Tidak masalah. Beri aku nomornya, oke?”

Senritsu pasti tahu sesuatu.

* * *


End file.
